


Heaven Isn't Too Far Away

by sleep_and_feel_no_pain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Condoms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non kayfabe compliant, Oral Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain
Summary: The aftermath of Survivor Series 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Spoiler Alert for the Raw vs Smackdown match at Survivor Series 2016.

His heart was pounding so hard. It's the first internal thought he had as he watched Dean come running up the ramp toward AJ. He shot a quick glance at Roman and saw his eyebrows shoot up. 

They'd known, of course, how the match was supposed to go. Unlike when Seth himself had turned on his Shield brothers, it hadn't been kept a secret. Still, Seth didn't anticipate exactly how it would feel as he watched security pull Dean back toward the barricade, at least twelve guys all swarming him to keep him away from AJ. 

His heart thumped out a rhythm of nervous excitement beneath the bony cage of his ribs, and a huge surge of adrenaline shot through him. He glanced again at Roman; he could see that Roman was likely having much the same kind of reaction, for entirely different reasons. This was it - the first step toward a possible reunion between the three of them, and the gravity of this was not lost on either of them.

A small nod was shared between the two of them before they charged into the mêlée, pulling Dean from captivity and almost before he knew it, Seth was helping Dean and Roman hoist AJ up into the Shield Powerbomb. 

It was all over much too fast. The match went on along its planned finish, and Seth hurried back up the ramp as quickly as his sore muscles would allow once he'd been eliminated. 

Of course he went looking for Dean. Of course he did. But Ambrose is one of those people who are impossible to find if they don't wanna be, and after awhile, it became pretty apparent that this was once again the case. 

Of course.

Seth feels that old familiar ache growing inside of him again, the hollow which swallows a new piece of his soul each and every day, so he can actually feel himself disappearing in the tiniest of shattered fragments, piece by piece, day by day, moment by moment. But of course, he deserves it. He'll always deserve what Dean hands to him; for the rest of his life he'll deserve it, for choosing to betray him what feels like a lifetime ago. 

Seth does what he can to just get through it. Same as always. He hides his hurt and disappointment behind fake smiles and bravado. Hangs out with his co-workers, laughing and horseplaying, and nobody would be able to tell how broken he is. 

In this way, he's so much like Dean Ambrose.

It's not until he finally gets back to his hotel room, late that night, that it all sinks in again. The moment the door clicks closed behind him, the hollow rises inside of him once more. Chipping away at his soul, at his spirit, at his very will to soldier on. 

He falls down onto the mattress, laying across the foot of the bed and staring up at the ceiling as tears burn his eyes. So this night, it'll be just like so many others he's spent alone, in despair.

And it's not like he doesn't deserve it. 

He almost misses the soft rapping of knuckles against the door of his room. It's so soft that he almost thinks he'd just imagined it. And after staring so long at the ceiling, blinking back the hot tears building up inside of him, he feels a bit confused as he sits up and stares at the door, waiting.

"Open the door, Seth."

Seth feels his heart start pounding in nervous excitement again, leaping out of the pit of despair it had been drowning inside moments before at the sound of the rasp of Dean's voice. 

Sliding from the bed, Seth walks slowly toward the door and unclicks the locks, the knob feeling cold against his palm as he turns it and pulls the heavy door open.

Dean is standing there in typical Dean Ambrose fashion, his stance nonchalant and relaxed, except for the nervous tapping of his fingertips against his collarbone. "Took you long enough," he says as he pushes past Seth into the room without even being invited inside. Not that Seth wouldn't have let him in, anyway.

Seth steps back and flings the door closed, turning to look at Dean, not quite believing he was there, in his room, after so long now of ignoring him. He watches as Dean paces a little bit, back and forth in the smallish space at the foot of the bed. 

"I looked for you. Earlier, at the arena." Seth is first to speak. Seems he always is, in situations like this. But he's used to it by now.

"Yeah," Dean gives a jerky little nod, and does a little shoulder roll of his long-injured shoulder. "Had to... just get outta there. Y'know? Shit was a little heavy."

Seth nods, not able to take his eyes off of Dean, almost as if he is afraid that if he does, Dean'll disappear, like some weird figment of his imagination, dreamed up just to torture him.

"So... what're you... why're you here?" Seth asks Dean after another few tense moments of silence, watching Dean move about the floor in his usual sort-of-nervously-twitching-yet-oddly-overly-boneless-looking manner. 

Dean stops twitching, for a moment. Just stops and looks at Seth, their eyes meeting and holding. Silence stretches out between them again before Dean answers, at last.

"Cause. Felt like... felt like I didn't wanna stay away for tonight. Felt like I just... wanted to..." Dean trails off here, and shakes his head, jerking his head to the side to pop his neck. "Y'know? You know."

Seth stares at Dean as he speaks, following his disjointed speech with long-practiced ease. Yes, he knew. He comes closer, watching as Dean's blue eyes widen slightly, slowly growing a bit more intense. He doesn't say anything. He knows Dean prefers actions in moments like these, rather than words.

And it's like this that they fall together, once again. The moment their lips touch, it's like a keg of gun powder ignited by a sudden spark. Suddenly the room is filled with the sound of ripping fabric and grunts of desperate pleasure as they clumsily stumble back to the bed and fall down together, trying to kiss and touch and undress one another all in the same moment, their movements hasty and frantic with need and want.

"Please..." The soft, raspy plea has Seth sliding down to the floor between Dean's outstretched legs, swallowing Dean's length down his throat without an ounce of hesitation. His eyes slip shut in bliss as Dean's hips instantly jerk upwards as his back arches from the bed, the gorgeous noise Dean makes for him making his own cock twitch in anticipation. 

He pauses momentarily to fetch the lube and a condom from his bag, and slicks his fingers up quickly, his mouth instantly returning to Dean's cock as he pushes two fingers inside of him, starting to work him open. Every sound, every soft gasp and throaty moan that escapes Dean's throat is like music to his ears, sweet music he'd feared he'd never hear again in this lifetime - maybe not even in the next, either. Seth takes his time working Dean into a frenzy, till his hips are bucking between his hand and his mouth, Dean's fingers tugging insistently on his hair as he sweeps nimble fingers over Dean's sweet spot, his mouth working in tandem as he swallows around the dripping head of his cock each time it slides down his throat.

"Seth... FUCK!" In Dean's desperate cry is a warning Seth knows all too well, and he pulls his lips off just in time, not able to help the smirk of satisfaction as he withdraws his fingers at the same moment he closes his free hand around the base of Dean's cock, the growing sound of frustration as Dean's hips leave the mattress again thoroughly pleasing him, along with the pulsing twitch of Dean's cock in his fist as he applies just enough pressure to keep Dean's release just out of reach. 

Dean writhes against the bed, his face twisted in agonizing pleasure as he is held on the brink for a long, torturous moment before the imminence of his orgasm slowly backs away. Seth watches, his dark eyes glowing with desire as Dean's fingers twist in the bedspread, yanking, pulling, one stuttered breath after another leaving his lungs. "Seth, fuck, fuck...!" Dean repeats, raising his head to glare at him a bit. "Fucking do it already!"

Seth doesn't waste any more time. He releases Dean's slick cock and stands, plucking the condom from the edge of the bed and tearing into it with his teeth, spitting out the wrapper and slipping the latex down over his own pulsing length with a soft hiss. He rubs at it a bit, wetting himself down a little, and leans over Dean, hooking fingers behind Dean's knees to jerk him closer to the edge of the bed and guides his cock to his stretched entrance.

Dean's eyes are slits of raw need as he peers through his lashes at Seth, pushing back against Seth's hardness with a deep growl. "Now!" There is a demand in Dean's voice, commanding, with an edge of anticipation making the word jagged and shaky. Seth hesitates for just a moment more, letting the delicious tension build up a bit more before he rolls his hips, sliding inside of Dean with one smooth motion, a ragged moan ripping free of both their throats as they join. 

There is a long moment of tension as Seth stays still, allowing Dean a couple of moments to adjust to the intrusion, before they start to move as one, their undeniable chemistry clicking into place as it always does as they move together, their movements once again quickly growing desperate and frantic as Seth leans down over Dean to kiss him, to pepper nips and bites to his jaw and neck as he fucks into him deep and hard, just the way Dean likes it. Just the way they both like it. 

Dean's long legs curl around him, trying to get him even deeper inside, Dean's jagged nails digging into the skin of Seth's shoulders as they move. It isn't long at all before the glittery, buzzing feeling growing within them both, fueling their climb to the peak together, has them both arching into one another, twin shrieks of pleasure mingling as Dean spills himself messily between them at the same moment Seth finds his own release.

Together they shudder, hips jerking and muscles jumping, all gasps and moans and hot breath shared as they slowly float down from their high. The only sound for a bit is their harsh, panting breaths as Seth sinks down against Dean, sprawled atop his wider frame as they seek to recover from the powerful waves of pleasure crashing over them. 

Seth slowly pulls out of Dean after a moment, his knees feeling weak as he attempts to stand. He pulls off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the garbage, before stumbling off to clean himself at the bathroom sink and bring back a warm cloth to tend to Dean. 

Dean's face looks peaceful now, all traces of twitchy nervousness dissolved as he lies sprawled across the foot of the bed, letting Seth wipe him clean. And as usual, Seth is first to speak.

"You stayin'?" The question is soft, uncertainty edging the tone, as he stares down at Dean's serene expression. His heart once again hammers out a nervous pattern against his ribcage, afraid of what the answer will be, now that the desperation of their coupling has satisfied itself and reality slowly falls across them again. 

Dean doesn't answer immediately, not even a twitch of his facial muscles to show he'd even heard Seth's question at all. And Seth is on the verge of repeating himself when Dean's lashes flutter and he turns his head just enough to look at him through heavy eyelids.

"Mmm." Dean's grumble is unclear, and has Seth's stomach twisting into an uncomfortable knot, before Dean shifts and turns to his hands and knees, climbing up the length of the bed and jerking the covers down, crawling beneath them and tugging one side down for Seth in invitation. 

Seth can't help the whoosh of relieved air leaving his lungs, or the soft smile that tugs at the corners of his lips as he clicks off the bedside lamp and crawls in beside Dean. His smile widens as he is folded into Dean's embrace, and he shivers as Dean's nose finds his temple, nuzzling at his hair softly before he settles against Seth with a sigh.

They don't speak again. There is no need to. All that is between them - the bad, the ugly - it can all wait till morning, or whenever. 

All that matters now, is this. A stolen night, perhaps, one he may never get again; it all remains to be seen. But if he wakes up tomorrow to the same hell he'd lived for the past few years, then at least he will have new memories of the heaven that rests on the other side. 

And for Seth, that's all he needs. His eyes close as he burrows himself against Dean's warm, solid form. Sleep finds him easily, and for once, his dreams are peaceful as Dean's even, deep breaths lull him into a tentative sort of hope.

As long as he has that, the hollow will be kept at bay. It's that hope that keeps him alive.


End file.
